


I Want To Do Bad Things With You

by getyourfaceoutofmyface



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Murder Husbands, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/pseuds/getyourfaceoutofmyface
Summary: Loving each other is what they're good at, death is just their occupation.





	I Want To Do Bad Things With You

Aaron steadied his breathing. 

Slowly in. Slowly out. 

Taking the target out this intimately wasn’t ideal but the recon had proved this was the only way. It was this close or failure. Aaron didn’t do failure. Plus he wanted to get home, he’d been gone days longer than originally anticipated. He had people waiting on him. Still he had a job to do first.

Slowly in. Slowly out.

He had exactly 15 seconds, the pattern was set. He’d watched it every evening for two weeks from his place in the shadows. The darkness has been his greatest fear as a child. Now it was just another weapon.

He watched the target stumble out of the door into the alley. One large goon rounded the car and the other held open the door. Men like this, the filth that built their empires off the bodies and backs of the innocent. Aaron had to tap down the bile that rose in his throat. It always did. Everytime.

He flexed his fingers. 

Slowly in. Slowly out.

Now.

20 seconds later he heard shouts in French, knew the body laying on the cobblestone had already taken its last breath. He’d heard it, ragged and broken as he’d slid his blade in.

He didn’t normally like to watch them die but this time he’d made an exception.

**********

He roamed the streets for a while, even though getting back to the safe house was the wisest move. They all knew why he insisted on these ones, the darkest of assignments. It was the only way he could settle it in his mind. The only way he could reason away the past that lurked. Always ready to pounce, memories that rushed forward, woke him up in the middle of the night.

He’d be back soon. It was always better then.

Aaron opened the door to his room, cocked his head to the side. He could make a play for his gun. His blade was still strapped to his arm, concealed by the black hoodie. He chose neither.

The arm around his chest came just as he expected it to, the heat of breath against the skin of his neck. He dropped to his knees, twisted his shoulder. Then they were rolling, Aaron’s legs banged into a table as he shifted his weight. He got the upper hand, pinned the body beneath him. He straddled and pressed down, let his hands lock with the ones he pushed into the dull and worn carpet.

The eyes beneath him were sharp, but dark, molten. Aaron pushed his hips again, rolled them a little. He heard a hitched breath, a suppressed moan.

“God, I missed you.”

Aaron didn’t respond, just let himself be rolled again. The weight above him welcome, the harsh press of lips like coming home.

They made it to the bed eventually, tossed sheets and clothes strewn across the room. Aaron relaxed into the hand running through his hair, the slight scratch of nails along his scalp. Nothing ever felt better than this, than them. He nuzzled his face further into the warmth of Robert’s neck. Felt the vibration of his voice against his mouth.

“Are you okay?”

Aaron kissed at the beat of Robert’s pulse, wrapped an arm across his chest.

He was.

“I am now.”

**********

The first time Robert laid eyes on Aaron in the flesh it changed everything. His whole being. His heart no longer thudded in his chest but purred. Content and warm, satisfied. He wanted to stretch out beside that muscle and find a peace he’d never knew existed. Knew it was the only place he was ever meant to belong.

You could call it sappy. You could call it insanity. Until you experienced it, then it was nothing but tangible. You don’t get something that real and jeopardize it.

Aaron felt it too, it would be impossible not to. Robert had been able to read Aaron from the start. From the first moment their stares locked and he watched those eyes widen slightly. Then the small upturn of his lips. Aaron shrugged his shoulders slightly. Maybe in acceptance. Maybe in resignation. Robert would learn soon enough that when it came down to it there was no other choice. 

They were lock and key. Bone and marrow. Flint and flame.

There was power in Aaron’s hands. Hands that could kill and maim, yet raised goosebumps across Robert’s arms the first time they touched. The motel room was seedy. More a place for hourly company then what they were about to create together. What they were destined to make.

Robert had never seen anything more beautiful than Aaron above him, coloured red by the neon light that glowed through the window. His eyes never left Robert’s as he ground down on him. When their fingers laced together on Aaron’s hips Robert knew. He’d never been so sure in his life. This was it, consequences be damned. Blinded by white light the only anchor he had was Aaron's mouth against his and a hand tugging at his hair.

Their legs tangled, Robert’s chest against Aaron's back as he rained soft kisses on Aaron’s expanse of skin before him. He wanted to be closer still.

“Aaron?”

“Yes Robert.”

They’d not exchanged names, at least not formally. They hadn’t spoken at all. Words would never really be necessary to them. It just proved that Aaron knew who he was. Still he had to make sure. He would not start them with a lie.

“I’m supposed to kill you.”

To anyone else this news would be terrifying, soul shattering. Aaron simply took Robert’s hand and raised the palm to his lips. A small kiss before he nuzzled his face into it.

“I know.”

Robert pressed his lips to Aaron’s ear, squeezed tightly.

“I’d die before I’d hurt you.”

Aaron sighed.

“I know that too.”

**********

Aaron woke to the warmth of his husband surrounding him. A hand trailing lightly down his spine. Aching with a want that never went away.

He turned his head and whispered into Robert’s shoulder.

“Thank you for coming.”

The last few days had been harder than Aaron expected. The things he’d seen. The job taking longer had only increased the memories. At night all he’d seen were the faces he hadn’t been able to save.

Robert kissed him then, slow and soft. The tenderness they had never ceased to amaze them both. They cherished it, they’d seen enough of the filth behind the sheen of the world. 

“I love you.”

Aaron trailed his fingers across the freckles on Robert’s shoulders. Mapping those constellations was his favourite pastime. 

“I love you always.”

**********

They held hands under the table as they ate a full English at the motel diner. The coffee was horrendous but the beans were good. The calluses on Aaron's hands fascinated Robert.

“Don’t you want to know who?”

Aaron turned his head slightly. The melancholy smile that graced his lips cause a sharp pain in Robert’s chest. He squeezed Aaron’s hand.

“It doesn’t matter, it brought me to you.”

Robert melted then, something he’d never been want to do before. He’d learn when it came to Aaron he’d do things he’d never dreamed of. Robert wouldn’t never come to regret a single one of them.

“So you know then.”

Aaron looked him right in the eye. Nodded once.

He knew.

**********

Liv was sprawled on the couch when they got home, the stink of travel and sweat stuck to their skin. Her laptop was sitting on her chest, large headphones on over her ears. Her head bobbing to some unknown music.

“Oi, shouldn’t you be at school?”

She rolled her eyes at her brother, but ignored him to raise her eyebrows to Robert.

“He okay?”

Robert just nodded. Aaron accepted the fact that they talked about him like he wasn’t there. They loved him. They worried. He worried too if he was honest. They knew how much it meant to him though, so they let it be.

Aaron trailed his fingers down Robert’s arm as he walked towards the stairs. He needed a shower and his own bed. He needed to forget the evil in the world for a little while.

Robert watched him go before he turned to Liv.

“See if you can push the next job back a few weeks or else I’m doing it solo.”

Liv looked up the stairs.

“No problem.”

**********

The Dingles had welcomed Robert with open arms. For Aaron's sake but mostly because he was an asset. Also he’d agreed to do things their way from then on. He’d left his life behind for Aaron, not that it had been much of one to begin with. He’d never look back with regret. Robert barely looked back at all.

It was a new experience, killing for the good instead of the paycheque. It satisfied Robert in a way he’d never expected. He never thought he’d be working for Queen and country. Not that he’d ever receive any medals or commendations for his years of service. Still a literal pat on the back from Cain or a smile from Chas when he reported in meant something. A job well done. 

“We’re proud of you, Son.”

Those weren’t words Robert had ever heard before. He was surprised how much they filled him up to overflowing.

He’d never relished hurting others. He wasn’t a monster. None of them were. Some things just needed doing. Not everyone wanted to be a garbage man. Not everyone wanted to be a prince. Robert just wanted to do what he was best at.

Loving Aaron turned out to be is greatest talent. Death was just his job.

**********

The motel would weirdly become a special place to them. The place were they holed up for three days. They made love, learning the planes of each other’s bodies. Robert delighted in the fact that a slow touch to Aaron’s ribs showed him to be ticklish. Robert fed off Aaron’s moans as he took him in his mouth again and again. He had never seen such trust in a lover’s eyes before. He’d learn soon enough that trust had never been given so freely, so easily, before.

Backs against the headboard they ate greasy takeout and talked of their past, their experiences. How they became the thieves of life. For Robert it was an unexpected calling. For Aaron it was destiny, in the blood that flowed through his veins. The son of Chas Dingle. Before Chas retired she’d garnered a record 147 kills. Every single one sanctioned by the Crown, sealed with approval.

There was something there in Aaron’s eyes as they spoke of their childhoods. Something dark and tormenting. Robert never pushed, he would learn in time.

“I knew you were there the whole time.”

Aaron offered him up the last egg roll, licking his fingers when Robert popped it in his own mouth.

“No you didn’t.”

Aaron snorted.

“You’re good, but I’m better.”

In some things, maybe. Overall, the answer would always be yes.

**********

“Liv gone out?”

Robert looked up from his book, enjoyed the way Aaron’s wet curls sat against his head.

“I convinced her to spend the night at your mother’s tonight.”

Aaron nodded and made for the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and raised his eyebrows in question to his husband.

“Go on then.”

Aaron brought the beers to the couch, shuffling in and placing Robert’s socked feet in his lap. Robert placed his unopened beer beside him but returned to his book. If Aaron wanted to talk, he would, in time.

“Want me to make tea?”

Robert closed his book and gazed at the man he loved so much it physically hurt sometimes.

“I could take you somewhere or we could order in?”

Aaron smiled then, that lazy one that Robert knew was just for him. Aaron placed his can on the table, moving to crawl over Robert. He nuzzled their noses together, placed a wet kiss to his mouth.

“Thank you for taking care of me. For knowing how.”

Robert ran his hands up Aaron's back, soothing him. 

“Well the job does come with its perks.”

Aaron laughed freely then. Nipped lightly at Robert’s jaw before he raised himself up.

“Pizza do yah?”

Robert nodded, grabbed his book once again and smiled into the pages. Aaron was going to be just fine.

**********

Aaron watched the clock. They were cutting it close. Robert was cutting it close. Aaron never should have let Robert take this one alone. Their coms were working but muted. Silence was key in their job. They could only be used when absolutely necessary.

It never got easier. The moments they were separated. They worked together most of the time but side by side in the field was rare. One was always left waiting, wondering. But his husband was the best. No matter how much Aaron teased Robert he knew that. His emotions never got involved, at least not until he was back in Aaron’s arms again.

“Five seconds.”

Robert’s harsh whisper in his ear had Aaron starting the car. Black, nondescript, false plates. Robert had slid into the seat, door not even shut before Aaron had them moving. Winding through the streets, not stopping until they were well out of sight. He pulled into the barn, their hold up for the next few hours.

Their mouths met over the console. Quick and heated, each needing the reminder that they were here, alive. Together.

“Idiot.”

Robert ran his thumb over Aaron's scowl line.

“I was only 30 seconds late.”

Aaron pouted and Robert chuckled.

“Forgive me?”

Aaron’s hands pulling Robert closer was the only response he would give.

**********

It was in the same barn when Aaron shared his history with Robert. They were nestled in the safe room, hidden behind planks of wood. No one would know they were there unless they were supposed to.

They had squeezed themselves together on the single bunk. Robert’s arm was falling asleep but he had a few more minutes before he would have to move it.

“I know why he wanted me dead.”

Robert sat up, Aaron rolling off his chest. He shook out his arm and allowed Aaron to shift. Robert sprawled on him, watched Aaron intensely as he stared up at the ceiling. Robert hooked his hand on Aaron’s neck. 

“I’m here,” he thought, “I’m always right here.”

“Fucked up I know, my own father wanting me offed. Honestly if I was a stronger man I would have taken him out myself years ago.”

Robert wanted to tell Aaron he was the strongest man he’d ever met. His ability to be vulnerable astounded Robert daily. Instead he squeezed his fingers slightly and let Aaron continued.

Robert wiped at Aaron’s tears as the truth came out. Rage like he had never felt before sat heavy in his stomach. He ignored it, later he would vent it in the training room. Right now his lover needed his gentleness.

“They don’t know. The Family. I can’t ever tell them Rob. I can’t have them see me like that. I can’t have them pity me.”

And that's why Gordon was still alive. Still working his way up in government. Why he’d ordered a hit on his own child. A monster willing to risk it all to keep Aaron silent.

Aaron fell into a restless sleep and Robert held him close. He had favours. Ones he’d been hoarding like money under a mattress. Now was the time to cash them in.

***********

They couldn’t get married, not in the traditional sense. They were ghosts really. They didn’t pay taxes, their records of birth destroyed. Instead they’d exchanged rings just the two of them. Aaron looked smart in his three piece suit. Robert looked devastating, his eyes popping against the grey fabric, the maroon silk tie. 

It wasn’t just his choice of profession that made Aaron believe he would never have this. It was so much more than that. Being gay. Being broken. Being who he was. With Robert he’d never hid anything, couldn’t have really. More importantly he’d never had to.

So they stood under twinkle lights in their backyard. The Family all there for the party after the private ceremony. To the outside world it was just another couple celebrating their union. No one would know that every person there would end you without blinking. Weapons concealed by blazers, strapped to thighs. Even Liv, who wore her own version of a suit, was wearing a harness. She was learning. No matter how much Aaron tried to convince her their line of work was a hard road she wanted in. Thankfully she was drawn to the tech side of their job, prefering to destroy lives with the tapping of buttons instead of the pull of a trigger.

Robert convinced him to dance. More he rounded his eyes and gave that pleading look Aaron never could turn down. Most of the guests were busy so no one noticed them under the trees, concealed by the shadows. Aaron thumbed at the ring on his finger, it still felt foreign but he knew soon it would be like a second skin.

Robert pulled him closer by the waist, pressed their foreheads together. Aaron wondered if he’d ever feel like Robert was close enough. Even holding him Aaron ached for Robert, his husband.

“I know it’s cliche Robert but it’s true. This is the happiest day of my life.”

Aaron let Robert kiss the tears from his cheeks as they swayed.

**********

Robert had his face buried in Aaron’s neck. The sweat was beading on his forehead, every muscle in him was straining to stay completely still. His hips urged him to move, but he waited. His teeth grazed at flesh and he heard Aaron moan.

“Robert…”

Robert nipped again at Aaron’s neck, ran his hand down to Aaron’s thigh. Aaron lifted his limbs higher, wrapped his legs around Robert’s waist. They both moaned at the changed angle. But still Robert didn’t move, he refused to.

Aaron whimpered then, hands reaching for Robert’s face. Bringing them together for a desperate kiss. Aaron bit hard on Robert’s lip before he soothed it with his tongue. He tried to shift his hips but Robert had him pinned. The perfect kind of torture.

“Say it Aaron.”

Aaron steeled his gaze. Robert fell even harder in that moment. His man never gave up, never gave in. He did, however, compromise.

“We’ll say it together yeah? No losers that way.”

Robert gave a slight move of his hips and Aaron whimpered.

“On three, Robert?”

Robert nodded and slid out, back in.

“One”

In, out. Aaron was going to leave bruises of his fingertips on Robert’s skin. The thought made him shudder.

“Two”

Aaron lowered his legs on the bed, pushed back. Robert almost came then, stuttered out the words at the same time Aaron whispered them.

“I love you.”

Their mouths met, Robert reaching between them to bring Aaron over the edge. Together. 

Robert had known, of course he had known. But hearing it for the first time from those lips, that was a memory he’d never leave behind.

**********

“I’ve been hit.”

Those words would haunt Aaron for weeks afterwards. It was supposed to be an easy job, and Robert was never sloppy. Never. You just couldn’t plan for every eventuality, no matter how hard they tried.

Robert’s breathless voice over the com, Aaron being too fucking far away to get there as fast as he needed to. It had been torture. It had taken him 37 seconds to get to his husband. He wasn’t preparing for the worst, because the worst would end him.

When Aaron found Robert he was trapped under the weight of a dead body. Thankfully he had been able to take out his attacker, just not before taking a bullet to the side. He smiled weakly before his eyes rolled back and Aaron basically threw the dead body out of the way. He had Robert slung over his shoulders and was running, he’d trained for this. He let his muscle memory take over. 

Back in the car he slapped Robert hard on the face. Twice. It brought him round but just enough for him to hold the pressure to the wound while Aaron drove. He needed to get him safe first, then he could care for whatever wound was bleeding all over the interior of the car.

He clicked on his com.

“Liv!”

“I heard Aaron. Nearest safe house with supplies is 2 kilometers away. I have already sent you the coordinates. We have a doctor enroute.”

“I love you Liv.”

Robert’s soft voice broke through the coms. Aaron’s breath hitched and he bit back a sob. He needed to hold it together.

“Don’t you die on me Robert. Don’t you fucking dare.”

Even Liv couldn’t keep the break from her voice.

Aaron heard Robert’s chuckle and then groan.

“Olivia I’m not going anywhere. I just know how much you hate the soppy shit.”

“Jerk.”

“Brat.”

Aaron’s voice cut through the moment.

“Liv we’re here. I’ll keep you updated. ETA?”

“Last update was 7 minutes. I’ll tell him to punch it. Aaron?”

“I know Liv. Me too.”

He threw the com out of his ear and moved to help Robert out of the car. He got him down on a coach inside, stripping Robert of his tight jacket, his shirt. The bleeding had slowed. That had to be good. He kept the pressure, ignoring Robert’s protests that it hurt too much. 

Robert started singing a stupid Taylor Swift song, the one that he’d hum in the shower. Aaron knew the tune off by heart. Robert said the song made him happy. Made him think of Aaron. Aaron always scoffed but he knew Robert saw the glow in his eyes at the sentiment. 

Aaron had never admitted he knew all the words as well.

“Cause all I know is we said hello.   
And your eyes look like coming home.”

And Aaron might regret it later but God he loved this man. He’d do anything for him. He started to sing, enough so that Robert stopped. Robert focused his eyes on Aaron’s face. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

“All I know is a simple name, everything has changed.  
All I know is you held the door.  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours.  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.”

Aaron’s voice was harsh and broken, he was trying to stop the tears. Robert’s eyes closed just as the doctor burst through the door.

Aaron knew Robert would make it. There was no way he’d die after Aaron sang to him. Robert would never let his husband live that down.

Aaron was proved right, on both counts.

*********

They didn’t fight like normal couples, or at least Aaron assumed they didn't. He didn’t have a lot of relationships to fall back on, in fairness neither did Robert. But they’d fight, both stubborn. They didn’t back down. Each had to be right. 

There was a freedom in the battle though, because they never pushed too far. A freedom in knowing that no matter what Aaron said or did he’d never lose Robert. They were partners. Always

They were real. They were raw. They were brutal. Together

Sometimes the only way was to head to the training ring. Wrestle it out. They wore fingerless gloves to dull the pain but they’d have some bruises by the time it was all done.

Maybe other couples didn’t kiss on a mat after beating each other to a pulp, laughing and making dinner plans for later. They weren’t everyone else. Aaron never wanted them to be.

**********

Robert called in the favours, every last one. It got him the sanctions he needed, the seal of approval. Gordon Livesy’s days were numbered. 

It had been a while since Robert had needed to transport a target. He was looking forward to the challenge. He watched from an empty apartment across from the bastard’s office. There was a smugness to him, a layer of slime. Robert couldn’t fathom Aaron coming from that. Being raised by that. His man was so much more than he’d ever know.

Hours later Robert was wiping the blood off his hands. He wanted Aaron to have the final moment but he’d needed to get some shots in. Gordon had moaned and groaned, asking why over and over again. Robert just gagged him, put a bag over his head. He rechecked knots he knew were tight.

When Aaron finally showed Robert met him at the door. He smiled, raising up slightly to press a quick kiss to Robert’s lips.

“Interesting choice of venue.”

A small run down abandoned warehouse on the edge of London wasn’t a lover’s paradise. Aaron had to know Robert was up to something. Robert took Aaron’s hands and pressed them to his own cheeks, held them there. The instant fear and confusion in blue eyes gripped at Robert. It would be worth it though. He knew this was the right thing for Aaron, for both of them.

“Robert what’s wrong?”

Rob shushed him, shaking his head and pushing their foreheads together. He squeezed Aaron’s fingers.

“I want you to know you have a choice. We can walk out of here. I can make a call and we can end it that way. Or we can just leave. We don’t have to do anything. You don’t have to do anything.”

“Robert you’re freaking me out.”

Robert too a deep breath, suddenly unsure if he’d made the right call.

“I called in favors. I got it sanctioned. Gordon is here. He’s going to die today, it’s up to you how.”

Aaron’s eyes searched Robert’s face wildly.

“How?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“But Robert…”

“Aaron, it doesn’t matter. Whatever you want I support you. You want to walk away we walk away. You want to torture him until his last breath I’ll hand you the instruments. Whatever you need Aaron. Anything.”

Aaron’s shoulders slumped and Robert wrapped him in his arms. He could feel Aaron shaking, and Robert’s heart ached for the little boy he had been. For the man he became. For the love of his life, who deserved nothing short of absolution.

Aaron pulled back and wiped at his eyes, a sad smile on his face.

“Where is he?”

Robert took his hand and led him to a back corner, a room that must have been an office once upon a time. It was freezing and Robert had made sure that Gordon was barely clothed. Aaron once said the fear at night had felt like cold creeping up his limbs. Robert wanted Gordon to experience that, if only for a few hours.

Gordon was tied to a chair facing the wall. Robert didn’t want Aaron to have to see him if he didn’t want to. Didn’t want this to be anything other than cathartic. Aaron letting go. Robert understood the darkness would always be there but maybe now Aaron could have some of his power back.

Aaron pulled his gun from under his jacket holster. Ever the professional, far enough back to avoid blowback but close enough for perfect aim. He stood there awhile, Robert watched and waited. He saw the emotions run over Aaron’s face. Aaron wasn’t a man of words, he was a man of action. Robert wasn’t surprised that he had no final thoughts for his father.

When Robert saw Aaron’s arm wobble he was by him in an instant. He wrapped himself around Aaron’s side, slid his hand down Aaron’s arms until his finger was along Aaron’s on the trigger. Aaron twisted his head to look at him.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Robert’s voice was barely a whisper.

Aaron’s eyes were sad but resolute. Robert knew he’d wanted this for a long time. He was suddenly realizing just how much Aaron had needed this.

“It’s time. After this life starts anew.”

Robert smiled at Aaron’s words and kissed him gently. Aaron chased his lips as he pulled away.

“Marry me.”

It wasn’t a question, more of a statement, a declaration. It was them. They’d never had a choice and this wasn’t any different. Still Aaron’s voice shot warmth through Robert’s chest. He’d known one day, probably sooner than later. He just always thought he’d be the one doing the asking. Robert closed his eyes for a brief second.

“Yes.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Aaron leaned forward again, this kiss more heated, more promising. Robert’s tongue was slipping past Aaron’s lips when they pulled the trigger. Together.


End file.
